CaptainSwan-Lost and Found
by SwanQueenOf221B-RepublicCity
Summary: A story about how Emma and Killian are lost, being flung from land to land, not knowing what is happening. The dashing captain tries many times to win his princess's heart, but we he succeed? Set right before they go to Neverland. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan stood at the prow of an old-fashioned ship, scowling at the choppy, windy, dark grey sea. The boat dipped down suddenly, causing Emma to stumble forwards and grunt slightly as her stomach hit the rail.

"Careful, love. Don't want to have to tend to your broken ribs, not when we have a mission ahead of us," said a low voice behind her.

Emma scowled. She tried to turn around without tripping, but it turned into more of a flop from the abrupt movements of the boat. When the boat reared up from it's dip down, he slid forward, and right into the waiting arms of a certain pirate. The angle of the boat made it very difficult for her to stumble out of his arms.

"That reluctant to be in my arms? Oh Swan, you have a lot to learn."

Emma glared at Hook. She didn't dare say something in return, because she was panting from the arduous task of staying upright, and any words would be breathy and ridiculous. Hook smirked at her, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. Somehow he could stay up just fine without having to clutch to anything for support. Emma took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes at the door to the cabin and below-decks, then made a valiant attempt to reach it. However the _Jolly Roger's_ decks were too unstable for someone unaccustomed to the sea. Hook looked at her, and she just glared at him some more, daring him to make some smart and flirtatious remark. But to her surprise her just went over and offered his hook for support. She felt a little odd taking it, but with his help made it to the cabin. She gratefully sat down on the bench inside, away from the wind. Hook didn't follow her. He stayed out to steer.

Emma sighed and listened to the shrill gusts tearing at the sails.

How had she ended up on a ship with just an insufferable pirate?

Well if things had gone according to plan, Regina, Mary-Margaret, David and Gold would have been there too. But things had _not _gone according to plan. The others had somehow disappeared when the ship had gone through the portal, and Hook and Emma had ended up in a storm, in some land even Hook had never seen. Emma was anxious to get back to... to somewhere they recognized!

She took a deep breath, and then stood up and went back outside, pulling her coat even tighter around her. Great, it was raining now.

"Hook! What the hell is this?" she yelled over the storm.

"No idea! The only thing we can do is keep sailing! Get a rain jacket from that chest," he gestured to a large wooden chest. "Can't have you catching cold."

Emma raised her eyebrows. Old fashioned boat with rain jackets? She discovered a black jacket, more of a windbreaker than anything.

"What about you?"

Hook just smiled, and looked ahead. "I'm fine, this is my life! I'm used to it!"

Emma stumbled over to the pirate, not completely on purpose but not against her own will either. She thought about grabbing the helm for balance, but decided to try and stand for herself.

"I wouldn't try that, love. You still have land legs. Why don't you hold on to me instead?" Hook's voice sounded from by her shoulder. She shrugged him off, and focused on her position. It didn't last long, though, because suddenly they were falling through darkness. Emma felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her close to Hook. A blind fear spiked through her. What was happening to them?! She grabbed at Hook's jacket as the boat's stern tipped downward, and Hook and Emma slid with it. Luckily Hook jammed his hook into the floor, so they were hanging vertically but flat against the floor of the ship. Emma clung to the captain, not thinking about who he was just that he was her lifeline to the ship. Then in a blinding, stinging, itchy flurry of sand they came crashing down unto… a desert? The _Jolly Roger _was stuck in a sand dune, stern down. Emma and Hook slid down and landed with a great "Oof!" in the hot sand.

"Where…" Emma began. Hook still hand his arm wrapped around her, but she moved away, flashing a slightly grateful smile. He had just saved her life, after all. Hook just looked away slightly.

"Well we seem to be in a desert in the middle of nowhere!" the captain spun around on his heel. "And I see some people. Maybe they will be willing to help someone like me,"

"And why is that?" Emma interrupted.

"…If I'm in the company of a woman like yourself."

"Just come one," said Emma, feeling slightly awkward.

Hook started walking, then turned and handed her a sword. His sword. "Try not to kill anyone I like, mainly myself and you."

Emma nodded, and started walking. Hook followed, and they stayed like that until they were able to see whom they were trying to reach. A girl, woman really, and a young man were sitting on a carpet in the middle of the desert eating most delicious looking food. Both had dark skin and dark hair. The man had odd, poofy white pants, and a large white shirt. A floppy looking hat with a feather was next to him. A monkey jittered on his shoulder. The girl had pants similar to her companion's, only hers were turquoise and had a more feminine look. Her shirt was cropped off and had no sleeves, her long black hair tied in loops behind her.

Emma expected Hook to make some flirty comment, but he just stepped a tad closer to Emma herself.

"Who are you? And what land is this?" the captain asked.

The two looked up, and smiled.

"Jasmine and Aladdin, please to meet you!" Said the man.

Emma groaned. Disney? Really?

Hook looked at her. "I presume you know these people?"

"Only from cartoons. But maybe they can help us…" She took a deep breath, then asked "Could you take us to the palace?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Could you take us to the palace?" _

Hook's POV

Palace? Emma disliked meeting new fairytale characters, and everyone knew it. Yet here she was, requesting to go to a palace?! The captain just shook his head.

"Oh of course! Come, let's go!" said the dark youth in front of them.

Hook watched as Emma gritted her teeth and stepped onto the carpet.

"Come on, we have to take a lift from… these two." She beckoned to Hook to step next to her.

"You have had some strange ideas in the past, love, but this is the strangest." He raised his eyebrow at Emma, but she just sighed impatiently and jerked him over and onto the carpet by his Hook.

"Let's go, carpet!" shouted Aladdin, patting the rug beneath them.

Hook suddenly realized what was happening, and steadied himself with some difficulty as the carpet shot up and rocketed off.

"It's easier if you sit down!" called Jasmine.

Emma sat down, and Hook slowly sat down with her. The carpet was a little small for four people, and even though Jasmine and Aladdin were sitting very close, with their arms wrapped around each other, Hook and Emma were still quite close.

"Well, you seem to know something about this place? Maybe you could… enlighten me?" Hook smirked as he wrapped his arm around Emma.

Emma grimaced, and shrugged his arm away. "This is Agrabah, somewhere in Arabia. Jasmine and Aladdin are… Disney characters. They aren't even fairytales, just characters from a cartoon. They also sing a lot in the cartoon, so honestly I don't know what this will be like."

Hook thought about that. He had heard of Arabia. It was in the other world, with Storybrooke, wasn't it? "So they might start singing…?"

"Yep, and if they do, you will too."

Hook gave Emma a strange look. He did not sing. He disliked it. But he would have liked to hear Emma sing. For once Emma did not catch him looking at her. She just kept looking ahead, her blond hair blowing back behind her, a slightly wishful look on her face. Hook couldn't imagine what she was thinking, but he was glad she wasn't talking or looking at him. He enjoyed looking at her. Her eyes, her lips, her shoulders…

"Hook?" Emma prodded the captain's arm to wake him up.

Hook jumped a little, and smirked at her. "Did I give you permission to touch me, lass? Of course you can, though. Whenever and wherever you like."

Emma rolled her eyes. "We're almost there, so pay attention."

Hook snapped back and stared at a very tall, very colorful castle in front of them.

"Well, love… Looks like we found the perfect place… For a princess and her rogue-ish partner…"

Emma glowered. "I swear, I am going to take that Hook of yours and bury it a million miles from you."

"But Swan, you wouldn't ever want to be so far away from me!"

Jasmine and Aladdin stared at them. "Are you two like, engaged or something? Or in love?"

"Hell no!" snapped Emma.

"Sadly no to the first, but it's no secret about the second. At least in my case," Hook's voice was low. He tried to keep any longing out, but he could tell Emma picked it up.

"Ouch, one sided. I feel your pain, big guy!" said Aladdin, punching Hook on the arm. "Now come on! We can house you here, you two can use the joining rooms on the top floor!" Jasmine spun around and led them all up a long flight of steps.

Hook was impressed. The palace was something, all white and gold and turquoise. Very pretty, but so unlike the castles he had seen in the Enchanted Forest and Neverland that he was a little taken a-back. He watched as Emma watched Jasmine and Aladdin with fascination and a little disgust as they laughed and exchanged loving looks.

The captain wished Emma could see how much he cared for her. She refused to believe it meant anything; simply that he enjoyed flirting and would easily find a new woman to lust over if she walked out of his life. Hook knew better.

"Here you are! There are clothes in the drawers, if you'll be needing them. Bathing areas are down the hall, and Abu will come and tell you when meal times are. Other that that you have free range of the palace and its grounds! Esteemed guests such as the Savior and her companion are always welcome here!" With that, Jasmine and Aladdin disappeared down the hall.

The word "Savior" made Emma flinch, but she covered it quickly. She eyed Hook. "If you follow me into my room I will end you, got it?"

He bowed in return. "Of course, _mi-lady."_

He watched as Emma closed the curtain that served as a door in his face, and then reluctantly he went to his room. He itched all over from sand. Leather and sand do not go well together. He went to a large closet, full of odd, puffy, gauzy clothes. He pulled off his boots and set them on the balcony to air, them hung his coat up too. One look through the breeches and Hook knew he would be keeping his own. He did, however, find a half decent shirt made of some dark blue silk, which he slipped on. It was loose and low cut, but he smirked at himself in the mirror. He pulled his boots back on and stepped out into the hall. He made his way down in the direction where Jasmine had said there were bathing rooms, and found just that. He splashed water over his head, shook himself like a wet dog and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He grinned, and made his way back to his room. He happened to catch a glance of Emma through the curtain of a door as it blew away. She was brushing her long, very blond, very beautiful hair. She was wearing some strange, soft red pants and a shirt that ended midway down her abdomen and had half sleeves. Hook took this all in in one glance. She looked tired, no smile or glare on her face, and she was absolutely beautiful. Hook felt his heart twinge a little.

After quickly braiding her hair over her shoulder, she came out to where he was. He put on a slack pose, and eyed her from head to tow again. "You are a rare gem, Emma love."

She didn't glare. She just looked unsettled. "Come on, pirate. Isn't it every girl's little dream to explore a palace with a –ahem– handsome–ugh–prince?"

Hook smirked. "Of course, princess. Let's be off, shall we?" he offered her his hand, bending a little in a bow. She waved him off, but he could see a light lightness in her step has she went down the stairs.

Being trapped in a completely alien world with Emma Swan might not be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a little on the short side! **

Emma's POV

Emma could feel the pirate's eyes on her, and she shifted a bit. She disliked the foreign clothes, but her normal ones had been too itchy to bear. She sighed a little trying to let go of her irritation at Hook. She wished he could drop it with the "Oh you love me, you know it," thing.

"Something up, love?" asked Hook, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Hmm? Oh no, let's go find the kitchen's I'm starved." She hurried off, the captain close on her heel.

She wandered around a bit, and Emma relaxed and started to laugh a bit at Hook's comments on aspects of the palace.

"Is this place run by ghosts? I see no one around… that's be an interesting story, wouldn't it lass? 'Ghost King Aladdin and his lovely wife, the Shrieking Jazzy!'"

Sometimes Emma was grateful for Hook's slightly dark sense of humor.

"Come on, I smell food." Without thinking, Emma grabbed the sleeve of Hook's shirt and dragged him along. They ended up in a tall archway, the smell of sizzling fish and some sort of fruit meeting their noses.

"You are quite the hound, love. Careful, don't follow that nose everywhere!"

Emma rolled her eyes.

Her annoyance was fleeting, however, because she was starved and there was much food in front of her.

"Anything in particular you would like, miss?" a little girl asked Emma. In her hands she held a basket of soft rolls, which she offered to Emma and Hook. Both took one, and Hook one more. They traversed around the kitchen a bit, taking bites here and there. Neither thought of politeness, for all the maids and cooks seemed to know who they were.

_It's like I really am a princess_ thought Emma.

When they were satisfied, the two walked off, but soon realized they had nowhere to go. Without any distractions, Emma started to feel the fright of losing her whole family and being in a new world set in. she sat down on a bench and covered her face with her hands, trying to block out the harsh sun. What time was it, anyways?

"You miss them, and you are worried my ship coming with us left them completely alone."

Emma started at Hook's words.

"I am not going to have a heart felt conversation with you, Hook."

"I'm just saying you should lighten up a bit. Perhaps if you lose the wistful look that says 'Oh woe betide! I have need of a way to get back to my family who is probably dead!'" Hook's words were less than reassuring.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but maybe the fact that I am in another dumb cartoon is making me edgy!" Emma whirled around and stomped off, away from the pirate. She didn't go in any certain direction; she just didn't want to be around him. She could tell he was following her, but she didn't acknowledge him in the slightest.

"Emma! Wait up! What have I done now?" Hook lightly touched her arm, but she shied away.

"Look, I won't get all 'friendly' with you just because I am not as cheerful as I could be. So don't try to comfort me. I am not some silly damsel in distress, so I don't need saving. I know I seem a little shaken up, but that's because I am. I have no idea if Neal is even alive, I don't know what happened to my parents, and for all I know Greg and Tamara could be torturing my son! SO I am soo sorry if I seem a little _on edge _to you! Hook, you're a pirate! You don't do 'moments' and neither do I. We both know what is between us, and right now that is a mutual need to get back to our world, or at least wherever my family is." Emma was out of breath after her rant, and a sudden wave of exhaustion overcame her. She glared at Hook, daring him to follow her up the stairs to her room. Once there, she collapsed and stared at the ceiling. She was angry. Hell, she was furious. What had she done to deserve this messed up, upside down life! She just wanted her son back, and maybe she wanted to forgive Neal, at least a little bit. Henry liked him, and her son was like a bridge over a horrible chasm that was Neal and Emma's relationship.

If she were to ever make it out of this god-forsaken desert she would never leave Henry again. She loved him too much.

With those thoughts, Emma swan drifted off to sleep, oblivious of the pirate standing outside her makeshift door like a sentinel, standing watch over a precious treasure.


End file.
